


Old Before It Began

by ivoryandhorn



Series: Old Friends, New Skins [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Gokudera and Hibari come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Before It Began

"So _this_ is what the fucker drained our budget for?" Gokudera sweeps his eyes over the Foundation's headquarters. Too wood-and-paper for his tastes, but then again it wasn't like he was ever supposed to be in here. 

But Kusakabe's not listening; instead he says, "Kyou-san?"

Hibari—the younger Hibari—is carefully looking around 'his' private quarters, face inscrutable. And that takes Gokudera back, back to getting the shit beaten out of him because Reborn picked the wrong classroom to be Vongola HQ. He'd forgotten how neat Hibari's hair used to be. He hadn't even deigned to wear his Vongola ring back then. Man. 

"Look, kid," he says, running his thumb over his ring. He doesn't want a fight, so he keeps his voice calm—you don't live and work and fight next to someone for ten years without picking up a few tricks to dealing with their touchy psychopathic selves, after all. But Gokudera's not about to take a tonfa upside the head, either. "The Millefiore? They're desecrating Namimori. You want them out, we want them out too—hell, right out of Japan. But we can't _do_ that with you trying to take off our heads every five seconds. Now, we _could_ call a temporary truce. Or you can keep trying to kill me, but let me just say that you're not the only one who grew up to become a badass motherfucker. Maybe in ten years you'll be able to wipe the floor with me every time. As you are now? Not so much. So? Truce until the Millefiore are gone?"

He can see Hibari considering this, as much as he considers anything. "Wao," he says at last. Gokudera lets his ring go.

"Great," he says. "Now, I showed myself in, and Tetsu'll show me out."

"That was a lie," Tetsu says, once they're back in the base proper. 

"Which part?"

"About Kyou-san beating you every time."

"It was just the once," Gokudera says, lighting up a cigarette. "And he was doped up on cold medicine besides."


End file.
